Bring It On
by LexieCasey
Summary: "I suppose we will just had to show my parents that this is real, not just some passing friendship. It's going to be a challenge." Amanda warned with a daring smile. Kurt matched the expression.


**I feel like this relationship was not given much time in the series so I decided to see where things would have gone after Kurt's unfortunate incident with Amanda's parents. I have had this little plot bunny in my head for a few days now. Let me know if this is a good enough route to pursue, or if I should just leave it alone. That means review please! This is my first Fanfic for X-men so let me know if this is a show I need to continue writing for.**

**Bring it on**

"So that's it then? I'm just not allowed to see him anymore?" Amanda scoffed at the dinner table. It was just the night before that her boyfriend Kurt had been invited over for dinner to meet her parents. Everything had gone well save for the image inducer malfunctioning, and Toad crashing into the house, fighting with Kurt, causing general chaos, and revealing Kurt as the blue mutant Nightcrawler…or maybe it hadn't gone so well after all.

Her mother sighed, and her father gave a stern glance.

"Amanda, the boy destroyed our house." Her father tried to reason, his patience wearing thin. Amanda set her fork down angrily. It clattered across the table a few inches before knocking into a class with a loud clank.

"That wasn't Kurt's fault and you know it! You saw Todd come in here and started fighting him." The young girl defended on the edge of her chair. Her mother remained silent, but was obviously conflicted about which side to take.

"Just admit it dad, you don't want me seeing Kurt because he's a mutant." Amanda practically dared him to agree, her voice dripping with venom. The older man put his hands down on the table harshly his tolerance finally at a breaking point.

"That boy has already corrupted you; you never used to speak with us like this. You are forbidden to see him Amanda." He said with finality. Amanda rose from her chair, her eyes filled with panic.

"But-" Amanda began to protest.

"Enough!" Her father interrupted. Amanda shrank back into her seat defeated, she was not the type of girl to outright fight with her parents.

"You will not see that thing again, do you understand?" He challenged, his voice portraying absolute certainty. Amanda winced at the word 'thing' and looked down at her lap in dismay.

"Amanda?" He added sternly forcing her to look up and into his eyes.

"Yes father…" She sighed.

* * *

"I need to talk to you Kurt." Amanda said standing near the young man's locker. Kurt had been dreading this moment, knowing all along that there was no way he would be allowed to continue dating her. He still felt awful about ruining his only chance to make a good impression on her parents.

"Okay…" He said sadly, knowing he was about to be dumped.

They walked through the park that night with the moon at their backs. Kurt gripped her hand tightly and knew that this would most likely be the last time he would get to do this. She explained what her parents had decided and Kurt nodded.

"Your parents won't let you see me." Kurt said softly. He knew that this would be the case. He was unprepared, however, for what came next. She was not sure when she decided to become such a rebel, but as she held Kurt's hand that night and felt his heart breaking her decision was made for her.

"I don't care!" She said loudly, stopping their walk suddenly and gripping both of his hands to make him face her way. Kurt blinked, and looked back into the girl's eyes as she continued.

"They don't know you like I do." She reached up and put a hand against his fuzzy cheek which was hidden behind the image inducer. Kurt looked back at her with no real expression still doubting the possibility that they could continue on with their relationship.

"And you're gentle." Her hand moved down to take his wrist. Kurt pulled his hands away and out to his sides in frustration.

"…And I destroy their house…" He said with mild self-directed anger. Amanda narrowed her eyes.

"Look…They can forbid all they want, but I'm not giving up on us!" She said with determination, and then her voice softened as she forced his dark eyes to meet hers.

"And I hope you won't either." Kurt's smile sparked with purpose, and he pulled her in for an embrace.

"I could never give up on you Amanda." He said tenderly as he stroked her hair. Amanda wrapped her arms around Kurt's thin waist and smiled as the fur from his neckline tickled her forehead. Neither had ever felt so content just to be together. Somehow they knew that they would make it.

* * *

The next day was uneventful, as were the many that followed. Keeping their relationship away from Amanda's parents had been a rather easy task since Amanda was so easily trusted by them. The two had become closer as time went on, but something still bothered the young girl.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked curiously as he and Amanda sat together at a local burger joint. Amanda looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing really." Her voice trailed off. Kurt grabbed her hand across the table, his three large fingers nearly encasing her smaller hands. She smiled as the now familiar feeling of his soft hands pulled her back into the conversation.

"Amanda, I can tell that something is bothering you." Kurt locked eyes with her and she nodded.

"I just…don't like lying to my parents Kurt. I love them, but they can be really…unfair sometimes." Amanda explained. Kurt nodded; Amanda talked about her parents a lot. They were very close and often had taken her on family trips and other exciting adventures.

"Perhaps…you should tell them? It's been a month now. Maybe they will not be so displeased now that time as passed." Amanda had considered bringing Kurt up during dinner on several occasions but always chickened out at the last second.

"What if they say no? If they realize that we have been dating secretly and they get mad they may start actually keeping an eye on me. I may really never get to spend time with you again." Amanda shuddered at the thought and Kurt tilted his head to the side in contemplation.

"I love you Kurt…I don't want to even think of losing you." Amanda reached forward with her other hand and placed it atop of his. Kurt blinked.

"You…love me?" He said incredulously, his eyes widening.

"Is that so hard to believe?" She asked with a slight laugh at his shocked expression. He nodded.

"Well ya! You could have any guy Amanda. Why would you choose a guy who causes you and your family so much trouble? I mean, I'm blue, and covered with fur! -" Kurt's accent got significantly heavier when he was panicked, and Amanda had trouble keeping up with his self loathing speech. Instead of trying to decipher the German he was now ranting on in she put a finger to his lips. This caused Kurt to quiet and don a look of surprise.

"Hush." Amanda smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. Kurt blinked a few times in confusion, then obliged. It had been a strange sensation for Amanda at first, kissing a boy that had fur that was much like that of a cat's, but she now couldn't get enough. Kurt pulled back to look in her eyes.

"I love you too Amanda." He said before pulling her in for another. She wasn't sure when the conversation had shifted from her parents to love, but Amanda could not have been more glad.

"I suppose we will just had to show my parents that this is real, not just some passing friendship. This is going to be a challenge" Amanda said with a daring smile. Kurt matched the expression.

"Bring it on."

**Yay for chapter one! Let me know if I nailed it or failed it by leaving a review! If this story is worth pursuing I may just have to write more for you. **

**I do not own these characters, but the show does own one scene of this story. I just felt that the words used were too good to pass up, so all rights to the walk in the park scene go to the show X-men Evolution episode "The Toad, The Witch and the Wardrobe."**


End file.
